


Love Handles

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chubby Erwin, eruri - Freeform, fitness freak Levi, technically bottom Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin just wants to bake some cookies. Of course, it's a little more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Handles

"Levi, where are the chocolate chips?"

"Who's asking?"

"I want to bake some cookies but I can't find any."

Levi finishedstripping off his dirty sweatshirt, socks, and running shoes, dumping them in a pile by the door to the laundry closet.

"Erwin, don't you remember? You ate them all a couple weeks ago."

Erwin scrunched up his nose. "I did?"

"Don't play dumb." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back a sigh. "I heard you rustling around in the kitchen at one AM, and it's pretty hard to mistake the sounds of chocolate chips falling into a bowl."

"But what if that was nuts or something?" Erwin pouted.

Levi walked over to the kitchen, hands on his hips. "Since when do you eat my energy boost trail mixes?"

"Erm..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Levi laughed. "You can't pull one over me, Erwin."

"Well... if I ate all of them like you said I did, why didn't you get more?"

"Because I didn't want you eating them again, you big silly," Levi chastised, brushing past Erwin towards the pantry and opening the door with a flourish. "Look, if you want to make cookies, there are plenty of other ingredients in here. You could make oatmeal cookies, for example, oh, and you can put some dried goji berries in them, or some almonds, or maybe, look, we have raisins, those are like chocolate chips if you squint—"

"Raisins are nothing like chocolate chips," Erwin said quietly, crossing his arms over his stomach. 

Levi turned around, the patronizing expression on his face withering when he saw Erwin's defensive pose. 

"Erwin, babe. This isn't an attack on you." Levi stepped towards him, shaking his head and opening his arms. "I'm just trying to make suggestions. Nobody's denying you anything."

"I know," Erwin huffed, standing still and letting himself be hugged. "It's just that when you say stuff like that it reminds me of... you know." He subconsciously sucked in his stomach, the guilt sitting like a lead weight and making him feel ill the more he thought about it.

"You know I love you no matter what you look like," said Levi, tightening his grip around Erwin's waist, "and I personally happen to think you're very cute with a little extra right here." He blew a raspberry into Erwin's stomach for emphasis, laughing heartily when Erwin jumped away, sputtering. 

"Yeah, fine, _you_ like it, but I don't!" he whined, lowering his eyes. "Especially with a really fit boyfriend by comparison. It makes the whole thing worse."

"Erwin, you've said it yourself before: I'm a little abnormal in that department. I'm really not a good person to compare to, and you should try not to compare anyway. You need to—"

"—set your own goals instead, you've told me."

"You know you have a live-in coach right here."

Erwin leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms again. "But I feel bad asking for help. I think this is something I should be able to kick start on my own."

"And yet here we are talking about chocolate chip cookies." Levi smiled, hopping on the counter next to Erwin and leaning into his side affectionately.

Erwin muffled a groan behind his hand. "Don't make this worse."

"Sorry," Levi said quietly, wrapping his arms around Erwin's broad shoulders. "What would make you feel better? And don't say cookies."

"I wasn't going to!" Erwin retorted, muscles tensing. "Would you just... would you just kiss me, or something? I feel, I just..." He broke off with a frustrated sigh, arms crossing more tightly.

"Ordinarily I would say no, because my mouth tastes like those shitty carb packets, but I think I can make an exception." Levi crowded into Erwin's space, pushing back the bangs that had fallen in his eyes before tilting his neck up and kissing him deeply. Erwin responded with a soft moan, hands falling from their crossed position to wrap around Levi instead and pull him close. Levi's legs were quick to wrap around his waist, his other hand tangling in Erwin's soft locks and tugging gently as his tongue stroked the roof of Erwin’s mouth, winning him a gasp and a blush.

They separated a few minutes later, lightly flushed and out of breath.

“Better?” Levi whispered, forehead resting against Erwin’s as he brushed his thumb against his cheekbone.

“A little,” Erwin admitted quietly.

“I’ll kiss you for as long as it takes,” said Levi, lips barely brushing against Erwin’s. “I’ll do anything if it makes you feel handsome and loved and worthy, all of which you are, more than I could possibly put into words.”

Erwin swallowed, eyes sliding shut as Levi talked. It wasn’t often that his boyfriend was in the right state of mind to put his feelings into words – truth be told, he was often very stilted and awkward in that department – and Erwin was determined to savor the moment. He leaned a little further into Levi’s space and was rewarded with arms wrapped even more tightly around him and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“You are so much more than your weight, Erwin,” Levi murmured. “And believe me, it’s the last thing anyone sees.”

“But it’s hard to see it that way when you have to live with it every day,” said Erwin, voice cracking as he finally admitted what was troubling him.

“Then take my word for it. See yourself through my eyes.”

“What do you see?” Erwin asked quietly. He pulled away, grasping Levi’s hands loosely in his own as his eyes slid down deferentially. “What do you see in me, Levi?”

Levi flipped his hands over, returning Erwin’s grip tightly. “Your spirit, Erwin. Your strong spirit is what I see, the first thing anyone sees and the only one that matters. The strength and the depth of your convictions have a lot of power, Erwin, and when you grab the reins and harness them, you can do great things. I’ve _seen_ you do great things.” He raised their joined pairs of hands, kissing one, and then the other. “The first time I met you, I thought to myself, this is someone who’s going to do something incredible, mind-blowing one day, and I want to be there when he reaches the top of that mountain.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I sure as hell do,” Levi snorted. “You have the makings of— you _are_ a great leader, Erwin. You just have to believe in yourself. This,” he said, gently rubbing Erwin’s stomach, “is such a tiny, insignificant bullshit detail in all the grand plans you can make. You’ve got to stop believing that it’s all that you are, that it’s the only fuckin’ thing that defines you.”

“I was wondering where Levi went,” Erwin chuckled weakly. “I was getting a little worried when I didn’t hear any swearing.”

“You lug,” Levi scoffed, “I was trying to make a point!”

“Point made, then,” Erwin smiled, finally returning the tight clench of Levi’s hands.

Levi smiled, just a small upturn to the corner of his mouth. “I don’t know what else I can say to convince you. The rest is on you, Erwin.” He dropped one of Erwin’s hands to reach up and lift up his chin, grey eyes locking with watery blue. “Now stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and let’s go buy some chocolate chips.”

“Ch… chocolate chips?!” Erwin frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion from the abrupt change of topic.

“All this talk about the damn cookies has gotten me wanting to eat some,” Levi grimaced. “And we haven’t baked together in a long time, anyway. Fuck it. We deserve this. Grab your shoes. We’re going out.”

“Oh, Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, scooping Levi up from behind in a tight hug. “Levi, I love you so much, I’m so lucky to have you, god Levi…”

“Okay, we’re only going on one condition. No, make that two.”

“Wh-what’s that?” Erwin sniffled, face buried in Levi’s shoulder.

“One, don’t cry. Please don’t cry anymore, Erwin. And two, you can’t eat any of the chocolate chips while we’re making the cookies, or if we have any left over.”

Erwin laughed, standing straight and wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“I think I can agree to that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever tell me that raisins are just as good as chocolate chips I will cut you jfc


End file.
